1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for making an information processing device operate, which device is connected communicably via a network with a peripheral device that has specific identification information representing an address on the network.
2. Related Art
In general, a peripheral device such as a printer is configured to execute a process in response to a request, such as a request for a printing operation or an inquiry about status information that is issued by a host computer connected with the peripheral device via a network. However, the peripheral device cannot respond to the request from the host computer while updating firmware thereof.
To solve the above problem, a printer has been proposed which has a controller capable of communicating during updating of firmware of the printer. The printer is configured to provide status information in response to receipt of an inquiry about a status of the printer from a host computer during updating of the firmware.